


YJ Drabbles

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: just some young justice drabbles for ya!
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Conner Kent/M’gann M’orzz, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Doggie Days

"Wally."

"Hm."

"Wally."

Wally opened his eyes groggily to see Artemis in the doorway of their apartment. "Yeah, babe?"

"I want a dog."

Immediately the red-headed man shot up from his place on the couch. "What?"

He had been begging Artemis for a dog for three weeks now. He knew she secretly loved dogs (he would never let her know that he knew). But she had always said that they didn't have time or they couldn't take care of a dog right now. He pouted and pouted but was only met with the exasperating word: no.

She always adored dogs. They were furry and sweet companions that could never hurt her. They always made her feel safe from everything and everyone. They took her away from reality when she was in pain.

Back in Gotham she would find stray dogs all the time. They were broken. Just like her. She used to take them into the apartment on days when Sportsmaster was out and nurse them back to health. In a way she felt she was healing what she couldn't heal in herself.

She knew Wally wanted one but she was afraid. Afraid that a living, barking being will mean commitment. And that was probably one of the most frightening words in the English vocabulary.

But this is Wally. The man who could make her laugh when she was having a bad day. The man who comforted her when her mom died. The man who unconditionally loved her through her worst times. If she could commit to anyone, it'd be him.

"I...I want to do this with you. I want us to get a dog and I want it to run to us everytime we walk through the door and give little kisses and just have it love us as much as we'll love it." she said in all one breath.

Wally stared at her to check if she was sincere. When he didn't see a change in her face his eyes widened and he had a big dopey grin on his face. "Really?"

She looked at the hope that graced his face and couldn't help but smile at his childlike expression. "Yeah Baywatch, let's get a dog."

The speedster then jumped off the couch and sped over to Artemis. She didn't even know she was off the ground until she felt herself being spun around in his arms. Artemis laughed. He could honestly be the most adorable person she's ever met.

He put her down. "Okay babe don't freak out but," Wally walked over to the storage closet and pulled out a box with a bunch of holes punched all around it. Wally removed the lid to reveal a little pitbull panting happily at seeing the outside world, "I kind of already got one."

Wally chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Artemis just shook her head and walked over to the pitbull. She carefully picked it up and held it in front of her.

"Artemis meet Brucely." Wally said, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Artemis stared into the big green eyes that were filled with giddiness and wonder. The dog leaned forward and licked her cheek. She laughed once more and cuddled the dog to her chest.

"Hi Brucely," Artemis said sweetly. "I bet you got bored with ol' Wall-man over here."

"Wha— Hey!"

"Come on, let's go have some lunch. You like bacon, right?"


	2. Rest Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dick and Zatanna love

"You should rest."

Zatanna's head had snapped up at the sound of his voice. She had been staring off into space, her eyes drooping closed every so often before she forced them open and regained consciousness quickly. She turned to Robin and scoffed.

"Says the one who literally never sleeps." she retorted.

"What can I say," Robin shrugged, "I was raised by the Bat."

Zatanna snorted as she leaned her head back on her seat.

"Seriously, Zee, you've been doing magic all day. You're exhausted."

It's true. She had been casting spells nonstop during the mission, way more than usual.

The entire team had been researching ways to reverse the effects of fear gas after an encounter with Scarecrow. Batman was less than pleased to find Superboy high on the gas, breaking everything in his path in fear.

Superboy is sedated now but the rest of the team was tasked with finding a way to exile the gas from his system.

Zatanna, being the magical one in the group, was investing her time in potions and spells in a way to evaporate or push out the gas in Superboy's body. She was already tired from the mission and the added stress from the magic she was using right now was just exhausting her body.

She yawned for what seemed the 100th time that night.

"Yeah okay." Robin said as he closed her spell book and put scattered ingredients back in their respective containers.

"What are you—" Zantanna tried to stop Robin from stacking each container into a neat pile but he slapped her hand away before she could touch anything.

"You're going to bed, Zee." He said with finality as he swirled Zatanna's chair to face him and hiked her over his shoulder. "Even if I have to carry you there."

Zatanna let out a yelp. "Hey! Robin!"

Robin ignored her whines and protests. He slid her bedroom door open and walked into the room. The walls were littered with posters from her and Zatara's magician shows. Surfaces were filled with family photos and team photos.

One picture of Zatanna and Zatara was in a beautiful antique frame that she got from her house before she moved into the Cave. It's placed in the center of her nightstand. In the corner of the photo you could see the initials _GZ_.

When Zatanna first moved into the Cave after the exchange with Nabu she would stay holed up in her room. She would curl up into a ball on her bed and have that photo clutched in her arms while she sobbed, longing for her father's presence.

Robin came in one night and said nothing as laid with her, holding her while she cried.

That day brought them closer than ever. They found comfort and support in each other that they couldn't find in the rest of the team.

Robin continued into the room and laid Zatanna on her bed. He looked down at her and saw the bags under her eyes and the pout on her lips. He laughed outright and bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

He took off her boots, earrings and rings. He gave her a look of expectancy, knowing she understood what it meant.

She huffed as she got under the cover reluctantly. She couldn't stop herself as her head sunk down into the pillow and her head snuggled into the blankets.

Robin tucked the covers in around her and kissed her forehead. Zatanna's lips quirked upwards

"Thanks, Mom." she snorted.

Robin just smirked and pecked her lips. "'Night, my child."

Robin heard a little chuckle as he turned the lights off and exited the room.

The soft snores came soon after.


	3. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don’t know wut this is. i may make a part 2 for this.

"I can't hold them back any longer." Megan yelled as she strained to hold back the flesh-eating monsters with her telekinesis.

It had all happened so fast.

One moment the team and the league were watching Dr. Strange advertise the release of his new drug. The next, they were battling carnivorous citizens.

The Justice League had fallen quickly. Green Arrow being the first to go. Then Green Lantern. Then Flash. Then Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Cyborg; one by one each had been taken out, either by death or their cells became overrun from the transfer of the deadly drug.

Superman and Batman had been the last ones. They held their own until Bats heard Catwoman from a distance. He'd know her screams anywhere.

She had joined the fight to help. "You're not doing too well over here, are you Batsy?" she said. Honestly, he thought she would have bailed already.

Four, maybe five—he didn't count—monsters had gained the upper hand somehow. They tackled her to the ground and took advantage of her immobility, biting into her with no remorse.

The momentary distraction was all that the "sick" civilians needed to attack. He tried to shake them off but his efforts remained futile as they continued to devour his body.

Superman, as invincible as he is, didn't expect the drug to be laced with kryptonite. There was not enough to weaken him but enough to make his skin penetrable.

He was one of the ones to turn.

The team was told to stay back and await further orders. They watched on the news as their mentors perished before them. Each protégée was horrified at the situation. Kaldur and Robin both made the executive decision that they would fight, no matter the circumstance.

Now they were here in Gotham, where it all started. They gathered healthy citizens closer to the Bio-Ship so that their getaway would be quick and mostly easy. They took extra precaution to stay away from prying hands and venomous teeth, only making contact when needed.

They liberated everyone they could. Many died and many turned. But they would mourn later. M'gann expanded the size of the Bio-Ship as the team shoved everyone in.

They departed quickly, blasting those who were infected away before they could start to chase them.

This is the world they live in now. What a bitch.


	4. A Change of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this idea came from an old one-shot i read. I don't remember the name or who made but i just want everyone to know that this was INSPIRED by them. I'm not trying to steal or copy their story whatsoever. You could say that this is sort of my reimagined version of their AU. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! R&R please!
> 
> This is some slight Spitfire btw. Just a lol persuasion going on.

Artemis had been staring up at the ceiling for at least an hour. Who would have thought being captured would be so boring? The Shadows were not going to be happy.

Artemis lifted herself up from the table she was laying on and walked around to stand in front of the glass. They can see her, she can't see them. She knew the drill.

Her reflection was exactly as she left before the mission save for the busted lip. Her orange and black uniform still clung to her body like a vice and her cowl still masked her face.

She poked at the glass for a bit, testing the strength. It seemed thick, but not impossible to break. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself and conjure up her strength. Pulling her arm back her eyes flashed open as she rammed her fist forward.

Her hand throbbed against the cool surface of the glass. She hissed slightly as she opened her eyes and lowered her hand. She looked and was content to see a small crack where her middle knuckle had made contact with the glass. She allowed herself to smirk. It wasn't deep enough to pierce both sides but it was good enough to cause some intimidation.

Artemis then pulled back her shoulders and straightened her back, looking forward into the one way window. Widening her smile at whoever was on the other side, she winked and turned back around to sit in the chair provided.

After an extra 12 minutes of deep breaths to calm the pain pounding through her hand, someone finally came in. In all of his tight red spandex clad body, the Flash appeared in front of the keypad-controlled sliding door. It was the new one with the red hair. She suspected it was the sidekick. _Maybe he got a promotion._

The suit was the traditional Flash red but had some Kid Flash aspects including the cowl which allowed his unruly red hair to freely move.

"Hello Tigress." the man said with a grin. "Or should I say Artemis Crock."

She willed her eyes not to widen at her name. Of course they would find out her identity. Just her luck.

The Flash took a seat across from her. "So...how's it going, Beautiful?" _Beautiful? Man, he's a flirt in interrogations too._

Artemis gave him a look that said "really", as she continued to stay silent.

"Right. Um. So," he laid down a file on the table and started to rummage through it. He soon found a paper that held all of her information and a maskless picture of her. "Artemis Crock. 24 years old. Daughter of former Huntress and Sportsmast—"

"Let me stop you right there." Artemis' hoarse voice cut off the somewhat nervous speedster. "I don't know what you guys want from me but i'm going to tell you right now that my lips are forever sealed." She gave him a hard stare. "Got it? So you can go ahead and send me to Iron Heights or Bel Reve or whatever because i'm not talking."

The speedster blinked, noticeably caught off guard but soon regained his composure and let out a low chuckle. "Believe or not we're not sending you to prison." That caused Artemis to raise an eyebrow. "We actually wanted to recruit you."

Now it was Artemis' turn to be taken aback. Recruit her? What kind of drugs are these heroes on? "You're joking. You want to recruit me? Are you guys dumb?"

"Trust me babe, I was surprised too but I came around." he smiled. She stares at him incredulously. He's serious. Why would they want her to join? She's a Shadow. All she's ever known for is causing and instigating chaos and destruction.

The Flash must have noticed her skepticism. He opened the folder holding many papers and pulled out a photo. "Do you remember this girl?" Artemis looked down at the photo and immediately noticed the small dark skin girl and her adorable puffs that sat on either side of her head. "This was the girl you saved from getting hit by that car while she went to get her ball off of the road."

Artemis' eyes flickered between the picture and the hero in front of her. She simply sat and shrugged her shoulders. "So I don't like seeing little girls die. I'm not heartless." She held up her hands in an attempt to mock celebration. "Big whoop."

The Flash pursed his lip and pulled out two more photos. He pointed to the one in the middle of another girl who seemed to be in her teen years. "What about her? You protected her from a cornering in an alleyway."

"What are you guys stalking me now?" Artemis grumbled.

The Flash ignored the comment and continued. "And him. You escorted him and many others out of a bank filled with toxic gas that the Shadows released as they were robbing the building." The hero looked into her eyes at that moment. "There's good in you Artemis. I know there is."

Artemis rolled her eyes at this. _Some cliche shit to say._ "Just because I've saved a few of people doesn't mean anything. I'm a Shadow. Not a hero."

"Maybe. But we also know that you're the person who has been anonymously dropping information and tips on Shadow missions and events." he smirked as he sat back and crossed his arms.

 _Dammit_.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the speedster. This dude is a pain in the ass.

"Look," he started as he leaned forward, "you have the heart of a hero, Beautiful." _Cliche._ "It's in your blood."

"Oh please. The only thing that's 'in my blood' is a line of villains."

"Artemis. We already know you've got the skills considering you made a knick in our reinforced glass with your fist." He gestured to the mirror behind him. "But you've also got the spirit. You are _not_ your family and we've been watching you long enough to know that you don't belong with the League."

"So that means I belong with the heroes?" She asked. Why were they putting in such an effort for her? She's a criminal. "Look, i'm sorry but...I think you've got the wrong person."

The young man sighed. "Just think about it, okay?"

He got up and headed towards the door. Artemis furrowed her brows in thought. She's always been told she was weak by her father. That she was a disgrace to the Shadows. But maybe that was because she wasn't _meant_ to be with the Shadows. Maybe it's because deep down she knew she wasn't one of those viscous, heartless people.

There was a time when Artemis wanted to be a hero more than anything. When she longed to go around the world saving people like the Arrow. But that dream died at the hands of her dad. Now she has a chance to revive it. Right here, right now. Was she really going to pass that up?

Absolutely not.

"Wait!" Just as the Flash was about to signal for someone to open the door Artemis stood up from her chair quickly. Startled, the speedster whipped his body around to look at the blond haired archer. His green eyes swirled with curiosity.

"I'm in."


End file.
